DIMENSION
by kjkknmw1831
Summary: "tiba tiba mereka terjebak disebuah tempat yang tak dikenali. Penuh dengan monster yang mengincar mereka. Jika mereka ingin tetap hidup maka mereka harus bertahan. Namun, mereka baru menyadari ada yang salah dengan semua ini,,,,,," Inspiration angel beats sedikit gak semua...
1. Prologue

DIMENSION

cerita ini pernah di upload di wattpad pribadi! dan saya re-upload di sini!

DIMENSION teaser  
Title : dimension  
cast : all member boyfriend  
genre : supernatural, fiction, adventure  
author : No Minkki (bf_m1nw00)

summary : "tiba tiba saja mereka terjebak disuatu tempat yang tak dikenal"

setelah selesai konser di china saat album bounce, para member boyfriend kembali ke korea. Youngmin, kwangmin, jeongmin, hyungseon, donghyun dan minwoo akhirnya bisa kembali kenegara kelahiran mereka.

-  
Malam itu setelah sampai didorm dengan lelah. Wajar saja mereka sampai tepat tengah malam. Dengan langkah sedikit terkantuk kantuk donghyun berusaha menuntun dongsaeng dongsaengnya masuk dorm dengan selamat(?). Sesampainya mereka didepan kasur masing masing, tanpa basa basi semuanya langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar, dan mereka langsung terlelap.

Keesokan harinya,, youngmin yang pertama kali bangun dengan keadaan belum sepenuhnya sadar berjalan menuju dapur hendak mengambil minum. Namun ia malah duduk dimeja makan dan terantuk tertidur disana.

"hyung,,, apa kau menyadari sesuatu!?"

"sebenarnya dimana kita?"

"kemana semua orang?"

"merunduk!"

sesuatu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menembus dadanya. Darah merebes keluar dari luka itu dan ia terjatuh sembari terbatuk darah sebelum akhirnya gugur.

Ribuan anak panah yang ntah dari mana asalnya Meluncur kearah mereka, membuat mereka mau tak mau harus melindungi diri jika tak ingin terluka.

'harusnya tadi aku terluka! Bahkan harusnya aku mati karena serangan itu, tapi kenapa?'

-  
DAN CERITA MASIH BERLANJUTTT


	2. Chapter 1

"tiba tiba mereka terjebak disebuah tempat yang tak dikenali. Penuh dengan monster yang mengincar mereka. Jika mereka ingin tetap hidup maka mereka harus bertahan. Namun, mereka baru menyadari ada yang salah dengan semua ini,,,,,,"  
Inspiration angel beats sedikit gak semua...

Author : no minkki ^-^  
Warning : typo., hargai minkki dessu TwT ,,, Cuma minta  
review doang beres,,

Happy read,,

Setelah selesai konser di china saat album bounce, para member boyfriend kembali ke korea. Youngminn, kwangmin, jeongmin, hyunseong, donghyun dan minwoo akhirnya bisa kembali ke negara kelahiran mereka. Korea selatan, negara dengan pemasaran musik terbesar di dunia. Negara kelahiran mereka yang sangat mereka cintai. Dibawah naungan agensi starship entertaiment, boyband dengan nama boyfriend ini sudah terkenal sedunia. Walau popularitas mereka tak dapat menandingibmusisi yang berada dibawah naungan YG Entertaiment yang kali ini menjadi peringkat pertama agensi terbesar dikorea mengalahkan SM entertaiment yang asalnya selalu menduduki peringkat pertama. Baiklah kembali ke  
topik pembahasan.

Malam itu setelah sampai di dorm dengan lelah karena pekerjaan mereka yang padat itu. Wajar saja, mereka sampai di korea, negara kelahiran mereka tepat tengah malam. Manager yang berbaik hati menawarkan libur beberapa hari untuk mereka. Dengan langkah sedikit terkantuk kantuk donghyun berusaha menuntun dongsaeng dongsaengnya masuk dorm mereka dengan selamat(?). sesampainya merek didepan ranjang masing masing, tanpa basa basi lagi mereka menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang empuk yang mereka tinggalkan beberapa hari itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Mereka langsung terlelap dengan buaian mimpi yang indah seketika. Tanpa sadar  
keesokan menanti yang akan merubah hidup mereka aemua dengan total. Sesuatu menanti mereka disana besok.  
.

.

.  
Keesokan harinya, tampak keadaan dorm yang masih sunyi. Wajar saja penghuninya masih terlelap dengan buaian mimpi. Tapi ini aneh. Sunyinya benar benar sunyi seakan diluar sana tak ada yang beraktivitas. Youngmin yang pertama kali bangun dengan keadaan masih belum sepenuhnya bangun itu keluar dari kamarnya yang dihuni oleh dirinya, kwangmin dan jeongmin. Ia berjalan menuju dapur hendak mengambil minum karena tenggorokannya begitu kering. Namun bukannya mengambil minum, ia malah terduduk dimeja dan terkantuk tertidur disana.

Cklek,,

Tak beberapa lama, dari kamar lain, tepatnya kamar donghyun, hyunseong dan minwoo. Seseorang keluar dari sana dan hal ini membuat youngmin menenggakkan kepala terbangun untuk melihat siapa yang keluar. Ternyata sang hyung tertua mereka. Donghyun.

"ah,, donghyun-hyung?!" sahut youngmin dengan suara yang masih serak karena tenggorokannya kering. Ia lupa minum tadi dan malah tertidur disini. Youngmin merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena lupa minum. Image charismanya hilang seketika karena suara seraknya.

"eoh? Youngmin? Ah,, hari ini sepi sekali yah!" sahut donghyun penyatakan pendapatnya lalu kemudian mengambil air putih dan menenggaknya.

"yah,,, aku juga merasa begitu! Yang lain belum pada bangun hyung?" tanya youngmin berdiri. Rasanya ia ingin segera mandi dan menyegarkan badannya. Tak mau berlama lama dalam keadaan mengantuk berat.

"belum, hyunseong dan minwoo masih terlelap, kurasa mereka berdua benar benar lelah!" sahut donghyun memikirkan bagaimana 2 dongsaengnya itu dengan sangat lelap tertidur hingga ia tak tega untuk membangunkan keduanya.

"ah,,, kau benar hyung, jeongmin-hyung dan  
kwangminnie masih belum bangun juga... kurasa lebih baik kita bangunkan mereka." Usul youngmin lalu memasuki kamarnya berniat membangunkan adiknya kwangmin dan hyungnya jeongmin.

Donghyun yang mendengar penuturan youngmin hanya mengangguk setuju lalu memasuki kamarnya juga hendak membangunkan hyunseong dan minwoo. Namun baru saja sampai didepan kamarnya, dna belum sempat membuka pintu kamar itu, pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka dan tampaknya sang magnae, minwoo bangun. Sepenuhnya bangun dengan wajah kaget.

"hyung,, apa kau tak merasakannya?" sahut minwoo seakan panik dan kaget. Donghyun yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan minwoo hanya mengernyitkan halisnya bingung.

"apa yang kau bicarakan minwoo-ah?" tanya donghyun bingung. Jujur ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang minwoo maksud.

Merasakan apa? lelah ia, juga sunyi. Tunggu,, kenapa ia baru menyadari hal ini. Sunyinya benar benar sunyi. Seakan tak ada aktivitas diluar sana. Padahal tadi ia membicarakan hari ini sunyi dengan youngmin. Tapi tidak menyadarinya. Apa karena ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar waktu itu. Memikirkan pemikiran ini membuat mata donghyun membola.

"hah! Apa yang kau bicarakan keadaan yang begitu  
sunyi?" tanya donghyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Minwoo hanya mengangguk dengan serius. Melihat jawaban minwoo membuatnya makin terbelalak kaget, apalagi saat ekspresi yang minwoo keluarkan tak seperti biasa. Begitu serius. Dan donghyun tau jika minwoo seserius ini bukan hal yang main main. Ya,, hanya minwoo satu satunya dari mereka yang istimewa, dia  
seperti indigo tapi bukan indigo. Dia kristal ras. Tapi ia takut dengan hantu. Hal ini tentu saja membuat donghyun meragukan jika dia itu ras kristal, ras yang lebih hebat dari indigo. Donghyun hendak keluar, untuk memastikan apa yang dipikirkannya itu salah, tapi minwoo mencekal tangannya terlebih dahulu dan menggeleng serius.

"jangan keluar hyung, sangat berbahaya... auranya begitu dingin dan menusuk,,," sahut minwoo.

Cklek,,

"hyung!" dari kamar sebelah, muncul jeongmin yang tampak ketakutan. Ia bahkan sedikit berteriak memanggil donghyun. Hal ini membuat donghyun berjengit kaget.

"ada apa?" tanya donghyun bingung melihat reaksi  
jeongmin yang tidak biasa itu. Apa dia mimpi buruk? Pikir donghyun

"diluar hyung,, kosong,, tak ada siapapun,, seakan tak ada kehidupan,, dan lagi,,, hanya ada bukit hutan, tak ada gedung... hanya dorm kita saja.." racau jeongmin namun masih bisa didengar oleh donghyun. Sontak saja donghyun dan minwoo membelalakan mata kaget. Segera saja minwoo memasuki kamar kembali dan menggeladah isi lemarinya. Seakan mencari sesuatu. Keributan yang dibuat oleh minwoo itu membuat hyunseong langsung terbangun sedangkan donghyun berusaha menenangkan jeongmin walau dirinya sendiri masih was was dengan hal ini.

"hyunggie,,, lambang mata dalam segitiganya terbuka!" sahut minwoo sedikit berteriak hingga membuat para hyungnya termasuk kwangmin yang langsung bangun dan youngmin yang selesai mandi menghampirinya dengan bingung. Hyunseong, menatap bingung juga takut walau ia sama sekali tak mengerti begitu pula dengan youngmin dan kwangmin. Tapi donghyun dan jeongmin menatap takut walau tak mengerti artinya tapi mereka menyimpulkan jika itu bukan hal baik.

"minwoo-ah, kau ini kenapa main teriak teriak dipagi hari,,, hoamh,," tanya kwangmin yang masih mengantuk karena terbangun secara spontan dan terpaksa.

"matanya terbuka, sial,, siapa yang berani membukanya?" decak minwoo menahan emosi, tampaknya ia begitu kesal hanya karena lambang mata illuminati dalam segitiga itu yang awalnya tertutup tiba tiba terbuka.

"minwoo-ah, katakan apa yang terjadi?" sahut donghyun dengan perasaan was was. Oh iya hanya berharap jikabyang terjadi bukan hal buruk.

"mianhae hyung,, ada yang membuka gerbang dimensi dan menyeret kita masuk kesana. Dan mata ini terbuka karena kita telah masuk kedimensi lain,, tapi aku tak tau dimensi apa ini!" tutur minwoo. Hal ini membuat mereka  
kaget karena fakta yang mereka dapat terlalu mendadak apalagi untuk hyunseong, kwangmin dan youngmin yang dari awal belum menyadari.

"lalu bagaimana cara kita kembali?" sahut jeongmin tampak sudah paham situasinya. Namun minwoo hanya menggeleng tak tau.

"molla,, setiap dimensi memiliki cara berbeda untuk keluar, tapi ada 1 dimensi yang hanya bisa keluar setelah dimensi itu benar benar ditutup oleh yang membuka." Sahut minwoo dengan ekspresi serius yang teramat sangat. Hal ini membuat para hyungnya tercekat.

"tapi kuharap kita tak masuk ke dimensi itu!" lanjut  
minwoo dengan nada tidak yakin.

"kita tak akan tau sebelum kita keluar!" sahut youngmin tampak juga sudah mengerti situasi.  
"youngmin-hyung benar. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini!" sahut minwoo menunjukan keadaan yang kebanyakan masih memakai piyama tidur termasukbdirinya kecuali youngmin tentunya yang terlalu rajin sudah mandi.

"iya juga,, cepat kalian bersiap dan mandi sana! Nanti setelah siap kita akan keluar bersama.. jangan ada yang berpencar" sahut youngmin yang n'tah sejak kapan memerintah dengan tegas.

Mereka menyepakatinya, secara bergilir mereka mandi lalu sarapan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk keluar nanti, seperti misalkan senjata. Tapi sayangnya mereka tak mendapatkannya disini. Ayolah,, mereka ini seorang idol. Bukan mafia atau sebagainya yang mempunyai senjata untuk berperang. Jadi mereka hanya membawa seadanya. Seperti p3k dan sebuah pisau sebagai senjata serta sebuah segitiga dengan mata yang terbuka oleh minwoo dibawa.

Cklek.

Tap,

Langkah pertama mereka keluar dari dorm mereka. Dua hal yang mengambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini, asing dan sunyi. Jelas asing karena biasanya jika keluar akan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan jalanan dari lantai 4. Tapi ini, mereka keluar dan langsung disuguhkan dengan  
pemandangan hampir mirip seperti kawasan kota kyoto jepang tapi lebih menonjol pada sekolah. Bingung, satu kata yang mewakili mereka. Kenapa mereka bisa disini padahal harusnya mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan kota seoul bukan jepang! Apa kemarin mereka salah jalan sampai nyasar kejepang? Jelas jawabannya tidak mungkin. Tapi ini, bagaimana bisa? Seluruh tempat ini sama persis dengan sebuah sekolah dan sekitarnya yang berada dijepang.

"sebenarnya kita berada dimana?" gumam jeongmin mengutarakan pernyataannya yang tentu saja tak ada dijawab oleh para member boyfriend karena jelas mereka sama sama tak tau.

"lebih baik kita selidiki tempat ini, aku harap ada 'yang lain' disini selain kita!" sahut minwoo terdengar sedikit ambigu, dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan donghyun hyung, oh sungguh minwoo sangat takut apalagi feelingnya merasakan hal buruk.

"tenanglah minwoo-ah! Ku yakin kita semua akan baik baik saja!" hibur hyunseong. Mereka berenam saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk yakin. Setelahnya para personil boyfriend ini melangkahkan kaki keluar dan disinilah awal mula petualangan para idol kita didimensi yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui apa itu.

 **to be continue**

 **read and review**

minta saran buat nama 2 yeoja yang bakal masuk ke cerita ini..

 **behind the Story..**

minkki: hueeeee,,,,, bang mimin(minu) jadi kristal beh... gak percaya!  
minwoo: pan elu yang bikin ceritanya juga -,-  
Kwangmin: jadi kristal? tapi takut sama hantu? wakss... *ngakak*  
minwoo: *delik tajem*  
donghyun: *pukpuk kepala minwoo*

youngmin, hyunseong, jeongmin: *makan bersama sambil nonton adegan*  
minkki: kagak ikutan bang?  
jeongmin: kagak.. ngabisin energi aja! pan ntar bakal cape capean di chapter selanjutnya. *sambil ngunyah*  
hyunseong: habisin dulu makanannya baru ngomong *nginder dari jeongmin yang ngomong berkuah*  
youngmin: ngomong ngomong siapa yeoja yang bakal ikut maen sama kita?  
minkki: kagak tau! keputusan ada di tangan readers... *comot makanan jeongmin*  
jeongmin: yak... jatahku lo embat juga! *protes dengan kuah*

akhirnya terjadi perang antara minkki dan jeongmin. :v


	3. chapter 2

_sebelumnya_

 _"sebenarnya kita berada dimana?" gumam jeongmin mengutarakan pernyataannya yang tentu saja tak ada dijawab oleh para member boyfriend karena jelas mereka sama sama tak tau._

 _"lebih baik kita selidiki tempat ini, aku harap ada 'yang lain' disini selain kita!" sahut minwoo terdengar sedikit ambigu, dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan donghyun hyung, oh sungguh minwoo sangat takut apalagi feelingnya merasakan hal buruk._

 _"tenanglah minwoo-ah! Ku yakin kita semua akan baik baik saja!" hibur hyunseong. Mereka berenam saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk yakin. Setelahnya para personil boyfriend ini melangkahkan kaki keluar dan disinilah awal mula petualangan para idol kita didimensi yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui apa itu._

 _selanjutnya_

 _ **note :**_ _sebenernya cerita chapter 2 dah di publish, tapi ntah karena kesalahan apa hingga tiba tiba jadi setengah bagiannya hilang! jadi minkki hapus dan tulis ulang, mungkin sedikit berbeda tapi minkki usahain sama!_

 **happy reading~~~**

keenam idola kita melangkah menyusuri daerah yang terlihat seperti dijepang itu dengan bingung! dalam pemikiran mereka, apakah mereka salah naik pesawat sampai nyasai ke negri sakura ini? jawabannya tidak mungkin!

Tap

Tap

Tap

Youngmin, kwangmin dan hyunseong memilih untuk berjalan terpisah dari donghyun, minwoo dan jeongmin. Sengaja memang, mereka tak ingin membuang waktu untuk berjalan beriringan yang belum tentu dapatkan hasil. Jadi tadi setelah memutuskan berjalan tepat dipertengahan mereka berpisah, youngmin, kwangmin dan hyunseong pergi kearah barat sedangkan donghyun, minwoo dan jeongmin pergi kearah timur dan mereka telah memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali ditempat tadi.

"ini sedikit aneh, kenapa wilayah sekolah ini begitu sepi!" gumam kwangmin menyerukan kejanggalan yang dirasakannya, sementara itu youngmin hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan adik kembarnya itu.

"kau benar kwang, padahal tadi terdengar suara orang orang disekitar sini!" ujar hyunseong menyetujui dengan suara memelan karena tadi ia juga mendengar suara orang orang yang tampak sedang mengobrolria tapi saat mereka melihat ketempat ini, mendadak sunyi seakan tak ada siapapun disini. Bulu kuduk hyunseong berdiri saat merasakan hawa dingin menyapa tengkuk belakang lehernya, begitu pula denga youngmin dan kwangmin. jujur saja mereka bertiga tengah di landa rasa kekhawatiran -ketakutan- yang mendalam

"hyung,,, kau merasakannya?"sahut youngmin dengan nada begitu pelan dan kentara sekali dia ketakutan karena hawa dingin ini membuatnya risih. Pikirannya melanglang buana memikirkan sesuatu hal yang berbau negative khususnya tentang berbagai jenis hantu dan monster karena kini ia sungguh takut hal yang ada dipikirannya benar benar terjadi.

Srek,,,, srek,,,

Dukk,,

"a-a-a, ittai!" sebuah suara terjatuh juga ringisan muncul tepat disamping mereka, suara yeoja yang bahkan membuat mereka merinding karena memikirkan hal yang sama. Hantu. Dengan gerakan terpatah sedikit sedikit mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara disertai mimik wajah yang kurang bisa dijelasin gimana takutnya mereka, yang pasti pucat pasi dengan shock gila.

Namun setelah mereka menoleh, yang dilihat mereka diluar dari pemikiran kalut mereka. Yang mereka lihat adalah seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian seragam sekolah yang terlihat sedikit aneh, blazernya ia sampirkan begitu saja di pinggang bak seorang anak tomboy dengan rambut ungu indigo yang diikat twin tail panjang sepinggang kini tampak tengah terjatuh merintih memengangi perutnya yang tampak meneteskan air berwarna merah, bukan itu darah. Yeoja cantik itu terluka seperti luka tikaman pisau diperutnya.

"chogiyo!" sahut kwangmin yang n'tah dari mana berinisiatif untuk menolong yeoja cantik nan malang itu. Yeoja itu mendongkakan kepalanya lalu terlihatlah wajahnya yang tampak begitu cantik dengan bola mata beriris caramel bening yang tampak terlihat begitu indah dan polos.

"si-siapa kalian?" yeoja itu tampak langsung saja berdiri dan menodongkan sebuah pistol yang n'tah darimana ia dapatkan. Sontak kwangmin mundur karena kaget tak percaya dalam 2 artian yang berbeda, yang pertama ia kaget yeoja secantik itu dapat menggunakan pistol yang sejak kapan ada ditangannya, yang kedua padahal yeoja itu terluka tapi masih bisa berdiri dengan tegap. Youngmin yang melihat adiknya ditodong oleh pistol langsung menarik adiknya kebelakang dan dirinya kini berada didepan seakan ia kini tengah melindungi adiknya dari yeoja yang menurutnya berbahaya. Namun yeoja itu kembali merintih kesakitan karena lukanya tampak tak bisa ditahannya.

"kau terluka!" hyunseong segera mengeluarkan p3k yang dibawanya. Tapi gadis itu malah menepisnya. Hyunseong yang kaget juga bingung menatap gadis itu.

"ya,, chogi,, kau terluka dan harus segera diobati!" sahut hyunseong bersikeras untuk mengobati yeoja cantik yang dikiranya tadi adalah hantu.

"tch,, tidak, terimakasih! Luka ini bukan hal masalah! Dasar pemula!" ujar gadis yang mari kita ketahui bernama kim sohyun tampak berdecih.

"ne?! Apa maksudmu?" sahut youngmin sedikit membentak, emosi. Ayolah, mereka semua tak tau apapun tentang dunia ini, bahkan tak mengerti maksud kosa kata pemula.

"youngmin tenanglah! Chogi,, kami tak tau apapun tentang dunia ini! Tapi setidaknya kami tau cara pertolongan pertama!" ujar hyunseong sedikit gak nyambung diakhir ucapannya. Youngmin yang dinasihati itu tampak mendelik. Moodnya down seketika.

"jadi,, kalian tak tau apapun tentang dunia ini? Kukira walaupun kalian pendatang baru kalian sudah tau!" sahut sohyun masih bersikukuh tak ingin diobati, tapi berkat tatajam super tajam milik jo twins yang memolotinya mau tak mau dia menyerah.

"baiklah baiklah! Kalian menang" sahut sohyun lagi dan kemudian hyunseong dengan telaten memberikan pertolongan pertama pada luka luka yang tak bisa dibilang ringan itu.

"ne, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau sampai seperti ini?" ujar hyunseong yang dalam hati ngeri melihat luka luka luar biasa ditubuh yeoja secantik dia. -minkki beritahu buat catatan, nama yeojanya kalian dah tau tapi mereka (boyfriend) enggak/belum tau-

"ini hanya luka kecil!" ujar sohyun kelewat nyantai tapi malah dibalas dengan pelototan ngeri dan tajam dari jo twins yang sama sekali tak membantu hyunseong.

"apanya yang luka kecil?!" protes youngmin

"tch,, nanti juga kalian bakal biasa dengan luka yang seperti ini!" ucapan sohyun malah membuat hyunseong menghentikan aktifitasnya.

'apa? Yeoja ini gila! Tidak! Tempat ini yang gila!' teriak batin hyunseong yang sedang melamun kaget. Tapi tak lama melanjutkan acaranya.

"hum,, geurae! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" sahut hyunseong dengan nada menuntut.

"tch,, baiklah, sebelum itu kalian harus tau tempat ini terlebih dahulu,, tempat ini disebut sebagai dunia paralel yang sedikit berbeda, dunia dalam dimensi berbeda ini -" setelahnya sohyun yang tiba tiba sedikit melembut mulai menceritakan sedetail detailnya sambil diobati oleh hyunseong

Sementara itu disisi donghyun, minwoo dan jeongmin yang tampak tengah berjalan beriringan melihat keadaan sekitar yang tetap saja sunyi walau saut saut mereka mendengar suara tembakan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"hyung,, firasatk buruk soal ini!" sahut jeongmin merasakan hal yang mengenakan masuk kedalam hatinya, bahkan minwoo sudah menyeret nyeret mereka tak jelas sangkin merasakan firasat buruk yang membuatnya takut.

"sthh,, diamlah!" donghyun berusaha menenangkan walaupun dirinya juga ketakutan setengah mati. Hawa diantara ketiganya terasa begitu mencekam membuat mereka serasa ingin segera keluar dari tempat antah berantah -mereka menyebutnya begitu- ini.

"hyungie~ katakan padaku penghuninya bukan hantu!" rengek minwoo tapi dengan suara kelewat pelan disamping donghyun. Minwoo terlalu khawatir jika penghuni disini adalah makhluk yang dibencinya (re: hantu). Minwoo terus saja merapatkan dirinya ketakutan. Tak taukah dia donghyun sang leader ataupun jeongmin si tukang ngaca sama ketakutannya.

Bruk,,

ditengah suasana tegang ini, terdengar suara benda -atau orang- jatuh dari arah samping mereka. Sontak saja minwoo dengan segala ketakutannya menjerit.

"EOMMAAAAAA~" teriakannya bahkan hampir menulikan gendang telinga donghyun yang secara memiliki letak paling strategis. Ditambah kini minwoo memeluk -mencekik- donghyun erat hingga donghyun sulit bernafas -sangat-.

"yak,,,, minwoo! Jangan ngagetik coba!" jeongmin yang punya rasa narsis selangit ini dengan nyali sebesar bola golf -namanya apa?- sok keren mencoba kagak takut walau jeongmin nyaris hampir pipis dibuatnya.

"mhin-whoohh-lhe-phas-sinhh,,," donghyun dengan engap engapan bak ikan yang kekuarangan air mulutnya mencoba melepaskan pelukan -cekikan- minwoo yang terlalu erat, bahkan ia merasa hampir mati.

Akhirnya minwoo dengan ogah ogahan melepas peluk-cekik-annya pada donghyun daripada hyungnya ini mati konyol karena dirinya. Lalu ketiganya serentak menoleh kearah sumber suara tadi dan wal hasil mereka nyaris ngegubrak masal saat melihat pemandangan yang wah,,, mereka melihat yeoja sexy -bajunya- jika tidak melihat sekeliling mungkin mereka akan terangsang. Tapi sayangnya yeoja itu luka luka bahkan mereka hampir menyangka yeoja itu hantu sebelum melihat kaki yeoja yang kini masih menapak. Yeoja itu bernama kim saeron.

Dari ketiganya minwoo yang pertama kali menyadari jika yeoja itu bukan hantu. Mungkin feelingnya yang kuat yang dapat membedakan makhluk yang dibencinya dengan manusia.

"chogiyo,, gwenchan-" belum sempat minwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, belum sempat minwoo sampai didepan yeoja bernama kim saeron yang hendak ditolongnya, tiba tiba...

Dor,

sebuah peluru timah itu diluncurkan kearah minwoo hingga mengenai minwoo yang langsung terjatuh sembari memegangi dada kirinya yang perlahan dibasahi oleh darahnya sendiri. Jeongmin dan donghyun yang kaget langsung menghampiri minwoo dan menangkapnya. Mata minwoo tampak kosong dengan nafas sedikit terputus putus sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap!

Tbc

RnR

behind the scene

donghyun : *marah marah*

jeongmin : *nangis syok*

jo twins + hyunseong + sohyun : *masih nyerita*

donghyun : kyak! Awal pertemuan masa langsung ngebunuh minwoo sih? *tunjuk tunjuk saeron*

saeron : mian! Aku hanya melakykan yang disuruh author sadis itu *nunjuk minkki*

minkki : *minum kopi santai*

donghyun : hey,, minkki-ah,, lu gimana jadi sutradara tuh? Abang lu dikasih adegan yang menyiksa *nunjuk minwoo yang gk sadar*

minkki : kadongdong ntar juga tau lah! Santai aja! Bang minu kagak mungkin mati kecepetan! Minkki lebih suka nyiksa bang minu *smirk*

jeongmin : dasar adik durhaka lu!

Minkki : heh bang,,, lu mau perang lagi sama gue? Ayo aja!

Jeongmin : kagak makasih! Kemarin gue udah koma! *kabur*

minkki : kadongdong tenang aja kok! _colonthree emotikon_ yosh,, siap siap buat next chapter kalian *tendang atu atu* kita bakal kedatangan 2 orang terakhir, rencananya!

All : sutradara sadis! *keroyok minkki*

minkki : *kabur*

\- MOHON BERIKAN REVIEW KALIAN DIBAWAH -

NEXT OR END?


End file.
